The present invention relates to polymerizable cyclic urea derivatives and polymers having a pendant urea group.
The following cyclic urea (A): ##STR1## is reported by James N. Tilley in J. Org. Chem. 29 (11), 3347-50(1964), and thermocurable resinous compositions containing variations of (A) in the ester group have been also reported in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 24007/1988. Both prior references, however, do not refer to any polymerizable cyclic urea derivatives.